


The Prince and The Dragon

by starrywolf101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Gay Character, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dragons, Everyone Is Gay, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Forests, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, One Shot, Princes & Princesses, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swords, change of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Hey! I'm alive! I haven't really had the motivation to write, but this was for a school assignment so I thought I'd post it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Prince and The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm alive! I haven't really had the motivation to write, but this was for a school assignment so I thought I'd post it.

Prince Roman has always dreamt of battling dragons. Hoping for the chance to earn glory! Maybe he'd even earn a cool title to go with King— something like 'The Dragon-Slayer King'. Sure, maybe he had delusions of grandeur, and maybe he was prideful, but Prince Roman was going to prove himself! He would make sure of that.

He bided his time, collecting supplies and planning. Then, on the night of the full moon, he sneaks out of the castle. Prince Roman had a backpack of supplies as well as his family's crested sword and shield. Nothing in his mind except the goal of slaying a mighty dragon. The bright-eyed Prince spent the night searching the enchanted forests, avoiding fairy-circles and always keeping an iron trinket in his pocket in case he was separated from the sword and shield.

It was around dawn when the young Prince started to realize that he was probably in way over his head. He had been wandering all night long without any sighting of a dragon. Now he was tired, aggravated, and sore from all the walking on uneven terrain. Just as Roman was about to turn back, he heard a roar. Yes! He knew his efforts would pay off! There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind. Rushing headfirst in the direction he had heard it from, sword and shield at the ready. He followed the trail of broken brush, adrenaline pumping through his veins. And when he finally spots it— everything comes to a halt. 

Instead of a big and mighty dragon to fight, a small and scaley creature was being terrorized by a small group of fae. Without a second thought, Prince Roman leaps to protect the helpless beast. Wielding his iron weapons, Roman roars out: "Begone tricksters! Leave this poor thing alone or else you'll have to deal with me!" After a brief standoff, the fae back down and go their separate ways. 

When the last of those winged devils leaves, Roman relaxes a bit. Setting down his shield and sword, he turns to look over the cowering creature. "Hello," his voice was soft as he crouched down. He takes the time to try and figure out what it was. It's bright yellow scales shimmered under the sunlight, though there were spots missing the armor and revealing scabbed skin underneath. Then the Prince takes note of the small, leathery wings tucked tightly against the beast's back. It looked like a dragon to him, but the creature seemed to be about the size of a large dog. Could this be a hatchling? "I won't hurt you." There was no way that Roman could kill a baby! That's a heartless and cruel act! He watched as the dragon slowly unfurled and glared at him with untrusting green eyes.

The dragon attempted to stand up, spreading its wings out with the intention to flee, but stumbles and collapses again. "Woah! Be careful," Roman scoots closer, only to back off again when the beast hisses at him. "Alright, I'll stay right here!" He takes off his bag and digs around in it before pulling out some jerky he had packed. As a peace offering, Roman tosses a piece over. After sniffing at it, the dragon seems to determine that nothing was wrong with the food and proceeds to eat it. After a moment, it spreads its wings again in an attempt to fly, and this time Roman had a feeling that it would achieve lift off this time.

“Wait!” He calls out, making the dragon pause and look at him suspiciously. Roman digs around in his pocket and pulls out his iron trinket: an old, bent spoon. “I want you to take this. It’ll keep the fae away from you as you make your way back home.” He presents the spoon to the dragon, and after what felt like an eternity, it takes the trinket within it’s clawed foot. The dragon doesn’t hesitate any longer and flies off, leaving Prince Roman alone and no longer dreaming of slaying a dragon.


End file.
